wowwikifandomcom_da-20200213-history
The Emerald Dream
The Emerald Dream The Emerald Dream er et kontinent, der tilsyneladende kommer i en af de næste expansions. Der har været stor diskussion omkring stedet. Hvorvidt det findes, hvornår det kommer osv. The Emerald Dream som også er kendt som 'The Dream of Creation', er den anden side af Azeroth. Ifølge legenden er Azeroth splittet i 2 dele. Azeroth som sådan (Eastern kingdoms & Kalimdor) Og The Emerald Dream. The Emerald Dream er Azeroth hvis den ikke var blevet 'berørt' af menneskelig hånd. Naturen er i en perfekt balance i The Emerald Dream. Forskellige skabninger hersker i de grønne skove. Druids Druids kommer i følge historien ind i Emerald Dream når de sover. Det giver god grund til at tro at man kun kan komme til Emerald Dream som druid, hvilket sandsynligvis ikke er sandt, da det er et kæmpemæssigt land, og de andre klasser ville føle sig snyt af dette. Historien I Emerald Dream hersker Ysera. Ysera, som også ses i Dragonblight, er en stor drage af den grønne slags. Hun har hjulpet med at skabe 3 (4) portaler i Azeroth. Portalerne bliver bevogtet af dragerne Lethon, Emeriss, Ysondre og Taerar. Dragerne ville normalt ikke angribe højerestående skabninger, men de er blevet korrupteret af 'The Nightmare'. The Nightmare er en form for mørk kræft, der spreder sig og rammer alle væsener på dens vej. Ingen, end ikke Ysera, kender til The Nightmare. Engang drog ærkedruiden kaldet Malfurion til Emerald Dream for at tale med Ysera, men man ved ikke hvad der skete med ham og han er ikke dukket op siden. Det siges at også han vil komme frem i expansionen World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Zoner Emerald Dream består af følgende zoner: -Eye of Ysera -The Nightmare -Ysera's Dreamways -The Emerald Forest -The Verdant Fields Emerald Dream i World of Warcraft Rygter, der går tilbage til de tidligere ændringer i terrænet, 2003, siger, som sagt, at Emerald Dream vil blive 'sparket' ind i spillet som en patch eller en expansion. De siges også at Blizzard Entertainment ville have lavet det til en instance, men ideen blev skrottet. Tilbage i WoW's lukkede betafase sagde Tigule noget spændende om Emerald Dream, som bekræfter vores teorier. ' Tigole on Sat, 06 Dec 2003 06:01:04 PST' Actually, we have some pretty cool stuff planned for druids. They will definitely have a link to the Emerald Dream. There's also a zone on the way to the peak of Mount Hyjal called Moonglade that will be very core to druid characters. Our *master of Warcraft lore*, Chris Metzen, is never short on ideas when it comes to the druid class. I was running around the Emerald Dream last Thursday... you guys are in for a treat. The level designers are doing a killer job. ' Tigole on Sat, 06 Dec 2003 22:01:05 PST' The Emerald Dream is shaping up to be extremely cool. We don't want to preview any of that content yet as it is *endgame* and we want some surprises for players. ... The zone is massive and beautiful. And once the content team is done with it, it will be exceedingly challenging >=] The Emerald Dream er mulig at nå ved at bruge Model Editing til at ændre en instances 'trigger', altså dens direktion. The Emerald Dream er instance nummer 97. Guilden 'Voidwalkers' hævder at have været der uden hacks/modelediting på live server. Det er dog umuligt, eftersom der ikke (endnu) findes en instanceportal i spillet, der fører til Emerald Dream.